Jealousy
by Misami1213
Summary: Misaki and Takumi are currently dating with the same old teasing but when a girl named Sawakaru Arisa fell in love with Takumi will she just accept that Takumi is dating or will she do everything for him? And will Misaki and Takumi overcome the tricks Arisa set for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER:1  
>"Misa-chan~" Usui said, "I'm bored." "Takumi! If your bored have some friends to hang out with!" Misaki shouted, kicking Usui out. While Usui was walking depressed, a girl bumped into him, "I'm sorry!" Said a cute girl with light blonde curls. "It's nothing," said Usui. "New student? Foreign?" He thought. The after school bell rung, the sports club rushed out the door before Ayuzawa Kaichou sees the mud tracks. Takumi came into the room and asked Misaki who was currently looking things over. "Nee Misaki? Is there a transfer student at Seika?" He asked, "no there wasn't any enrollment...why? What happened? Did u finally find a new friend?"<br>"No just saw someone who didn't look familiar, by any chance do you know her? She has blonde hair and about the same height as you," Takumi asked.  
>"Oh you mean Arisa? Yea she came not to long ago, she seems pretty popular with everyone," said Misaki<br>"Why ask all the sudden?"  
>"No just wondering, bumped into her few hours ago didn't look like a girl who would come to Seika," said Takumi.<br>"Nee Misa-chan? Are you jealous?" Asked Takumi.  
>"BAKA! AS IF I WOULD EVER BE JEALOUS!" Shouted Misaki.<br>Looking at Misaki's blushing face made Usui smirk, but listening to this conversation was Arisa who was ready to take action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys that the chapters are really short but I promise I'll make it longer in the future. Sorry. And thanks for your support.**

CHAPTER:2  
>The next day Arisa came and saw Takumi in front of her, "Oh!~ we meet again! I haven't introduces myself yet name is Ari-" Takumi cut her sentence, "Arisa right? Nice to meet you I'm Usui Takumi." Before Arisa was able to say anything else Usui saw Misaki and caught up to her. Arisa saw him teasing Ayuzawa Kaichou, "just by the look of them disgust me!" Screamed Arisa in her thoughts. "What does that Ayuzawa girl have that I don't have, I'm pretty and cute, nice and friendly, and I totally would give a lot of attention to Usui if I were to be her!" Muttered Arisa. During the day Arisa heard Misaki and Takumi's conversation, it was something about Maid Latte and Misaki working there, Arisa grinned to herself. "Little secret is out!" Said Arisa to herself, while Arisa heard the conversation Usui noticed she was stalking them all day so instead of going to Maid Latte Usui and Misaki went to study, later in the day Misaki heard the story from Takumi. "Phew I'm glad I didn't have to work today since it was my day off," "if I didn't know, the secret would have been out!" Said Misaki. "So Misaki where's my little gift for telling you?" Asked Usui with a little tease. "W-w-what are you talking about?!" Asked Misaki blushing HARD. Usui smirked, "don't I get at least a small kiss?" Asked Usui. Misaki finally did a small peck on the cheek pleading after pleading from Usui. After 2 days Arisa still haven't given up on Usui. During the week the worst she did was she get a job at Maid Latte.<br>~Flash back~  
>"Misa-chan!" We have a new employee shouted Satsuki, their manager. "SHE'S PRETTY, CUTE, AND SHE ALSO GOES TO SEIKA!"<br>'WHAT!' Misaki shouted in her head.  
>"Here she is! Isn't she cute?! *moe! moe*"<br>"Manager! Your covering her with your moe!" Shouted Misaki.  
>"Nice to meet you Misaki-san," said a blonde hair girl coming in.<br>"Sawakaru Arisa!?" Said Misaki, trying to calm down.  
>A little while later after a huge shock Misaki asked not to tell anyone, Arisa agreed politely like a angel. Soon enough Misaki calmed downed and Arisa was doing surprisingly really well, especially when Usui came or was a staff.<br>~End of flash back~  
>*sigh* "at least she didn't tell anyone," said Misaki. "I'm surprised that she even got that job," said Usui.<br>'What is this feeling like I want to cry? It's not like Takumi likes her or anything right? Then why?' Misaki kept thinking during work.  
>When Arisa saw her thinking hard she purposely tripped Misaki causing Misaki to fall, but Usui caught her before she fell and luckily there was nothing on the tray. 'Why does Usui Takumi have to show up when ever Misaki was there' asked Arisa to herself. All day Arisa thought what to do to brake them up. Usui quickly noticed Arisa seemed suspicious.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys once again it's really short because I hav no ideas so please help me! Please write your ideas on the review so I can put it into my story thanks guys! I would like to thank one of my friend for rereading my story too!**

CHAPTER 3:  
>"Usui-kun!"Arisa shouted<br>"Her again huh?" Said Usui sighing.  
>"Usui can u teach me how to cook today?" Asked Arisa glaring at Misaki.<br>"I need some help and so I was thinking since your so good why don't you teach me! Please!" Begged Arisa until Misaki said, "she's desperate just help her out."  
>"Do you want me to teach you too then, Misaki?" Asked Usui with a grin on his face, looking at Misaki's cute blushing face. "Idiot," said Misaki slapping him on the head, "she's right there waiting for your answer so hurry and say yes."<br>*sigh* "fine I'll teach you, but just please stop running after me day after day," said Usui.  
>"Yay!" Screeched Arisa who was looking at Misaki, who was smiling.<br>"I got to go now! See you tomorrow Usui and I'll make sure to give you my address so don't forget!" Said Arisa waving at Usui and Usui only.  
>'Why isn't Misaki mad nor sad?! She should be jealous and sad!' Said Arisa in her mind.<br>~TIME SKIP TO MAID LATTE~  
>" Welcome back master~" said Arisa and Misaki.<br>"I'm back Misa-chan~" said Usui, meanwhile Arisa was at the girls room with the manager moing until Arisa got buried. "Manager! I'm drowning!" When luckily Honoka came in with her black aura, "manager!...Stop your moe and come help us!" Said Honoka, dragging the manager, "Arisa-chan~ your shift is over, good work today!" Said Satsuki with her helpless tired tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made it a bit longer hope you guys enjoy and I will update soon! **

Chapter 4:  
>Usui was waiting for Misaki when Arisa found him waiting outside.<br>"It's cold why are you out?" Asked Arisa  
>"Isn't it obvious I'm waiting for my Misa-chan," said Usui.<br>Arisa just stood there thinking 'Misaki is a complete idiot leaving him out.'  
>"Say Usui? For tomorrow I have no shift so I think it's best for you to come over tomorrow since you have no shift either, and teach me how to make omelette! The ones you make at the cafe or maybe curry!" Said Arisa smiling like a angel.<br>Usui sighed quietly to himself 'Misaki is going to get mad and ignore me,' thought Usui, and by the thought of Misaki ignoring him made him feel sad. "Fine just don't tell Misaki or the others that I came over and taught you how to cook," said Usui.  
>"Yes~ arigato Usui-kun!" Arisa said waving good bye. 'Well that wasted most of my time' Usui thought. A couple minutes later Misaki came out and spotted Usui, "don't you get tired and cold waiting for me? Look at you, your dressed really thin," Misaki said pouting. "Haha, your really cute when you worry about others. I'm fine besides anything for my Misa-chan," Usui said getting really close to Misaki. Misaki was blushing hard listening to Usui say those words. "OHH LOOK! It's already this time Usui it's time for us to go home you don't have to watch me since it's late ok? Bye!" Misaki said running, hoping that Usui won't follow her. 'Uhh I hope he didn't see me blushing hard. How embarrassing' Misaki thought.<br>'Hmm maybe I'll wear this dress when he comes over it doesn't look to fancy either' Arisa thought giggling to her self. 'Then soon enough I will beat Misaki, plus she looks really ugly with her maid outfit and I look adorable,' Arisa said with a loud giggle. "ARISA ARE YOU OK? STOP LAUGHING SO HARD PEOPLE ARE GOING TO COMPLAIN!" Arisa's mom shouted.  
>~After School~<br>'Should I ask Usui to go to the amusement park with me? Today since it's Friday? Or maybe tomorrow is the best day, yea tomorrow,' said Misaki to herself smiling in the train. 'Thats weird Usui's not here today, feels lonely, quiet...NO NO WHY AM I SAD OVER THAT!' Misaki thought, really confused.  
>*sigh* 'gomen Misaki that I can't come today I promise to come to pick you up' Usui said to himself. "My moms not home so we can use the kitchen as much as we want! I'll be back Usui!" Arisa said. Soon Arisa came down with her nice little cute dress with a apron, 'I wonder what he thinks of it?' Arisa thought. "I'm back Usui!" Arisa said smiling. 'She looks like...a pig? ...no... maybe a horse?' Usui thought. 'Only if Misaki was wearing that she would look cute,' Usui thought. "Alright let's start cooking, we will make omelette," Usui said, 'since it takes the fastest,' said Usui to himself.<br>"Welcome Back Master~"  
>'Usui isn't here today... Is he busy?' Thought Misaki. When she went out to take the trash it was only 4:00. *sigh* 'Usui... I feel weird like something sharp is going through me,' Misaki thought.<br>"Well Arisa since you know how to make omelette now there's nothing else to teach you and you can ask your mom anytime for help," Usui said already at the door. "Usui, wait! Can you please help me next time please?" Asked Arisa . "You have your mom ask her I'm not helping again because I'm busy," said Usui annoyed. "Fine," said Arisa pouting, hoping that Usui will fall for that, but instead he just left. Usui hoped that no one saw him and went to the cafe and waited for Misaki outside like usual.  
>When Misaki came out she was surprised, "Usui what are you doing here I thought you didn't come today!" Misaki said in a complete shock, but a bit happy. "I came for my girlfriend of course. I love you after all," Usui said with a smirk and kissed Misaki. "Idiot if your busy then just say that your busy instead making people worry," said Misaki blushing hard. "Hai hai~ anything for my Misa-chan!" Usui said. "Usui I also want to ask you something, would you...go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?" Asked Misaki, "of course, I don't want to lose a single second with you," said Usui surprised and happy.<br>~Next Day~  
>Misaki woke up early and brushed her teeth, "onee-chan are going on a date? If you are, Sakura and Shizuko told me to give this to you," Suzuna said at the door, "ehh? Really? Ok," Misaki said looking at it. When she saw the the inside it was a white shorts and a shirt with a mini jacket and brown belt to go with it. 'I see so this is why Sakura looked happy on Friday' Misaki said to herself. "Thanks Suzuna! I guess I should wear it," said Misaki, "onee-chan if your going to wear that then curl your hair at the end and tie it side ways," said Suzuna, and left. It was now 10:00 and was time to go running out the door she forgot her bag so ran back to the house got a small bag that has her phone and wallet in it. 15 minutes later Misaki came out and saw Usui standing there with his usual cloth on, "Takumi! Sorry I was late did you wait?" asked Misaki, "...no...you look..." Usui said pausing, "do I look weird? I have to say I kinda like it," said Misaki still trying to catch her breath. "Haha, no it's not that. You look so cute you completely surprised me!" Said Usui with a laugh and smiled,"Ready?" Asked Usui bringing his arm out to Misaki for Misaki to hold his hand. When they arrived the first thing that caught their eyes were the roller coasters. While they were waiting in line Misaki heard girls talking, "is that guy a model look at him he's so tall and cool!" Girl after girls whispered. "Is he going out with that girl? Maybe not she doesn't look all that pretty," whispered another girl. Misaki was already use to all these comments from other people so she didn't care anymore. "Takumi it's our turn lets go!" Misaki said smiling pulling him. Usui smiled and went with her. "Usui did you like the ride?" *sparkle, sparkle* "I guess you did," Misaki said.<br>~Time passes to 8:00~  
>"It's almost time for the park to close let's ride the Ferris wheel now!" Misaki said. 'I never seen Misaki like this' Usui said smiling. When they were on the Ferris wheel Misaki was smiling. "Usui you tired? Sorry I dragged you every where I haven't been to the amusement park since I was 5 and I was to small to ride roller coasters, so I guess I was really hyper today," said Misaki, "nope I'm not tired at all, it's great to see you smile like that it seems forever since you looked so happy!" Usui said. They both smiled enjoying the moment they had. "Thanks Usui for going with me to the amusement park and dropping me home!" Misaki said and went inside. 'My pleasure Misa-chan, it's a sorry for going to Arisa's house' Usui said to himself.<br>~Monday Morning~  
>"Hey did you hear that Usui went to a girls house!" Said some boys. "Yea I heard is he going out with someone? I heard that they were clinging onto each other!" "Shh pipe down prez can come in any minute!" Said the other boys. It was too late Misaki was outside and heard everything. 'Was it on Friday when he didn't come? When? Was he faking everything on Saturday?!' Misaki's mind went wild, she was in pain inside the class, running outside into a place not even Usui knows she just stood there. 'This is school, NO TEARS!' Misaki screamed to herself. Nothing worked she was in too much of a pain to even stand up, she fell to the ground, shocked.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**slowly my story is coming to an end! I will make a new story when I finish this one so thanks everyone for sticking around and reading my story and reveiwing! **

Chapter 5:  
>"No, no it can't be right?" Questioned Misaki to herself loudly. Misaki decided to stay up at the roof hoping that no one would notice her during classes. During lunch Misaki started to just calm down and decided to ask Usui, when he came up, suddenly, "Misaki are you ok? You eyes are red what happened?! Did you sleep properly? Did you cry? Why did you skip class?" Usui kept asking. "It's...no...nothing," Misaki said forcefully trying to smile. "Misaki I know your hiding something you can tell me anything right Misaki?" Usui said. "Did...did...WHY DID YOU GO TO A GIRLS HOUSE?!" Misaki shouted finally able to blurt it out. Usui asked, "how did you.." Misaki talked over him, "I heard every one talk about it! You didn't hear it?"<br>"Misaki... I'm sorry, remember Arisa asked me to help her with her cooking and you told me to say yes? I said yes and she begged me while you were still working," Usui said. "Usui...I'm sorry...but can we just break up? Until I finally be able to get it out of my head?" Misaki asked while tears were slowly coming down her cheeks, "Mi...Misaki? When will that be?please hear me out!" Usui said impatiently. "Maybe never, bye," Misaki said as best as possible, forced a smile and ran away. 'Arisa...she's going to make sure she pays for this!' Usui said pounding the wall behind him.

~After School~  
>Misaki was glad that she didn't have to work today,"I'm home!" Misaki said, as normal. Misaki went to her room and locked the door and laid down on her bed, 'maybe I should have listened..' Misaki thought 'he's probably mad...he's never going to talk to me...' Misaki said clenching her hand into a fist on top of her head. Tears started to drop from Misaki's eyes 'why am I crying?' She kept asking her self trying hard to wipe it all away. 'Usui' Misaki said remembering his smile, teasing her, and being with her whenever she needed him.<p>

Usui was walking back home when Arisa popped out,"Usui-kun! Look I made the omelette you taught me how to..." Usui suddenly put both hands on the wall and Arisa in the middle of his arms on the wall and Usui told her,"what do you want with me?" He said with a glare looking down at her. "N...n...nothing I just wanted you to teach me more and I was showing you the omelette you helped me make," Arisa said with fright in her words. "Your popular you have friends why don't you ask them probably someone might know how to cook," Usui said. "It's embarrassing to ask them," Arisa said, 'am I doing it? Is Usui feeling pity for me?' Arisa asked herself smiling in the inside. Usui had weird feeling like someone was spying on them, he leaned closer to Arisa saying,"shhh" Arisa blushed. Cedi, Usui's brother's butler was spying but already too late Cedi took a picture of them and sent it to the head of the Walker family, Usui's grandpa. When he saw this he looked at the girl, "she's prettier than than the one before, I made up my mind, USUI TAKUMI YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY THIS WONDERFUL GIRL! Good job for dumping that plain ugly girl!" He said and told his guards to look for her parents and give them as much money to marry Usui as fast as they can. Since the guards were professionals at locating people Usui would be married somewhere next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Usui got a phone call from Arisa,"again? It's been 6 times she called!" Usui said. He picked it up,"what?" He said in a annoyed tone. "Usui-kun! Since when did you have those kind of feelings for me? I heard from your grandfather that you want to marry me! Is that true? Then yes! That's what I always waited to hear from you! The wedding is in 3 days! I'm going to invite my friends so dont forget!" Arisa said, and ended. Usui looked like a man who wanted to kill someone, there was to much stress things not going his way, not even once. He couldn't do anything though, the Walker's weapon was Misaki, they can do anything to her family and make them pay more debt than they have to. Usui still loved Misaki with all his heart, he could never marry someone he didn't even love. 'Who is Arisa even going to invite?' He thought. It was a clear Thursday night, 'I'm actually getting married, huh? After all these years, it seems like a story straight out from a fairy tale,' thought Arisa, looking at a diamond ring Usui's grandpa gave her saying it's from Usui. 'So on Saturday I'm gonna be Usui Arisa, I should call Mr. Usui to not write his name on the church entrance so I can invite Misaki without knowing it Usui and make her suffer,' said Arisa to herself giggling, 'this will be the last time I will be evil as a witch,' Arisa thought. That night she contacted Usui's grandpa telling the reason why, since she knows he doesn't like Misaki. ~Early Friday Morning~ "Misaki come out of your room you been in there all day yesterday and you better not stay there all day today either!" Said Misaki's mom. "I just don't feel good I like it in my room don't worry!" Misaki said back. 'Well I'm still glad she's slowly living as a high schooler with friendship or relationship problems' said Misaki's mom sighing. Misaki came to school early morning to school that day. "Misaki!" Shouted Arisa running over to her, 'what does she want?' Asked Misaki to herself. "Misaki I want to invite you to my wedding!" She said. "Ehh! At a early Age?" Asked Misaki. "Why is it so wrong? I love him! My soon to be husband is a mystery to everyone! And did you know it's rude to stand up or even go outside when your inside the building? So please stay with me till the end!" Arisa said while handing the invitation to her, and ran up to other people. *sigh* "I guess I have no choice," Misaki said. During the days Misaki and Usui never made eye contact, when they saw each other Misaki would just walk fast past him hoping that he didn't see her. People wondered why demon prez and Usui weren't making eye contact or talking to each other. ~The Day of The Wedding~ Misaki woke up early to get ready, she curled her hair and put it to the side. Aoi, her friend that cross dresses into a girl, helped her with her outfit. Misaki had to deny a lot of choices since they were to flashy, after 30 minutes of denying she finally chose a short light peach dress that came up to her knees with a thin black belt. It was now 12:00 evening, there was only 30 minutes until the wedding started. "Wow! This is a beautiful wedding dress!" Arisa said trying her wedding dress on, it was white with real diamonds around the waist with small white beads on the top part. On the bottom of the wedding dress the dress went loose. "This is perfect! Mistress!" Said one of the maids of Usui's grandfather. *knock knock* came from the door "come in!" Said Arisa, Misaki stepped in and said congratulation to her, "where's your soon to be husband?" Asked Misaki, "remember? He is mystery to the guests!" Said Arisa joyfully. "Master Takumi, you look great today. Also your bride looks beautiful!" Said a maid who was helping him with his hair. "Yea, but why would grandfather plan a marriage I don't even love Arisa," said Usui with the serious tone. "Master!? What are you saying is this Mr. Walkers idea? Not yours? But doesn't Miss. Arisa know your family secret of the Walker?" She asked, "no, no one knows not even her, I don't want to marry her," said Usui sighing. " It's time master Takumi." Said another maid that recently came in. Usui sighed and got up, he followed the maid where he would be going out when the bride comes in, since he knows it was a surprise he had to wait behind the wall until she comes in. It was about time and Misaki sat where some people at Seika sat. The people were talking and and wondering who it was. What Arisa said about standing or even leaving outside to go to the bathroom during the bride walking in would be rude, 'why would she tell me that when I know?' Misaki said to herself. The preach came out, everyone knowing that it's about time to start, sat down and looked towards the door, Misaki did the same. The orchestra started playing which was really beautiful, then the door opened. Everyone was talking about how beautiful it was, she was walking slowly ready for Usui to show up. When she reached the end where the perch was wetting was waiting for the mystery groom, then Usui came out everyone from Seika was shocked and everyone was muttering about how handsome he was. Misaki sat there, she had one tear falling out of her eye. Usui was looking at the people who she invited and saw Misaki sitting at the 5th row on the left, Usui was also shocked and saw tears dropping from her eyes, but she only wiped then as if she was tired and as if she had allergies. Misaki was to shocked to move from her seat, she sat there full 30 minutes while the preach was talking, the same question kept bothering her 'WHY! Why Usui?' She kept asking herself. When the preacher said, "Usui Takumi do you take Sawakaru Arisa as your wife?" "I..." Usui stopped then there was a loud drop from 5th row on the left. Everyone looked at Misaki who dropped her purse and was standing up, she was headed to the door when Usui suddenly said, "MISAKI!" Misaki stopped and looked back, then continued to the door, Usui didn't say anything and ran to Misaki. He hugged her from behind, Misaki was blushing. Everyone was shocked, even Arisa. "Misaki please forgive me it's all a mis-" Usui got cut off by Misaki while he was talking into her ear. "I know, it's a misunderstanding right? But it's all to late, I want to be your girlfriend, but...but look you have a wedding now and your future is waiting for you," Misaki said. When Misaki saw Usui's eyes it was filled with pity. "Misaki I love you and you only, will you be my girlfriend again?" Usui asked. "Yes, please be my boyfriend Usui!" Misaki said and hugged him back. "Ahem Usui Takumi? So is that your cousin or something? Please say your vows!" The preach said. "In sickness and health I DO NOT." Said Usui, "Misaki is my girlfriend and I love her! I never arranged this marriage with Arisa," Usui said, everyone gasped. Arisa was standing there, "RUN AWAY! BUT AYUZAWA MISAKI! I WILL WIN TAKUMI!" She screamed. "But I will only love Misaki and her only, to bad," Usui said and Misaki added, "I'm not as weak as you think SAWAKARU Arisa." Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her, running outside the church, "Misaki, remember that I will never let you go!" Usui said and they both kissed. ~THE END~ Sorry for late update! If you want another chapter of 10 years later, I will make it if I have enough reviews! Thanks everyone! 


End file.
